The Doctor and Clara
by Second Silver
Summary: Just a Whouffle oneshot. Set right after Name of the Doctor, so spoilers for it are expected. I am bad at writing a summary and at choosing a title, so I won't even try.


Well, here I am again. Saying stuff that normal sane humans don't understand. and stuff and stuff. It gets very wibbly-wobbly after a while, doesn't it? Yes, yes I d... I did it again, didn't I?

**I don't own Doctor Who.** If I did I would be likely staring at Moffat to make him write a story where Amy, Rory and 11 (Slightly before The Angels Take Manhattan) meet Clara and 12. And THEN, I would find a way to rip a hole to an alternate universe using TL!Clara.

* * *

The Doctor had taken Clara to the medbay and started a few exams and left her there to get Vastra, Jenny and Strax back to when they were supposed to be.

He took the TARDIS back to the vortex before finally going back to the medbay to examine Clara. He was afraid. Of course he would. Clara, his Clara, his Impossible Girl. She jumped into his timestream. Of course he didn't know what could happen to her. No one could. No one ever did anything like that before.

But she did. She did it to save him. She saved him again. And she could be dead. Exactly now, now that he was finally starting to understand that maybe he did love her.

He didn't know for how long he had been there, standing in front of the door to the medbay, afraid of what the scans would tell him. After what seemed to be an eternity he forced himself to go in. The TARDIS seemed to have hid Clara, since he could only see a thousand screens with the results.

She was alive. Good. Very good. Her mind seemed to be ok, and basic scans showed signs of memories of Gallifrey. Wait, what? He hadn't ordered a memory scan. Not yet, at least.

"NoNoNo. I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for th..." Then he stopped. His mind finally seemed to wake up. "How is her mind keeping those memories?"

The TARDIS just made a soft humming noise and he took it as a clue to keep looking.

"No way." He mumbled every once in a while as he check even more screens. Finally he got to the last one. Just a basic x-ray. It just confirmed everything else. How else could she have had survived?

After that he pushed the screens aside, and there she was. She seemed to be just sleeping. Good. Very good. He sat besides her bed on a chair the TARDIS had just created for him and held her hand.

He didn't know for how long he had been there, just holding her hand and waiting, looking at her.

He wasn't keeping track of time, but of course the TARDIS was. 3 weeks, 5 days, 18 hours and 41 minutes. That's how long it took for the girl to finally wake up. That's how long her thief remained there, not even leaving to eat anything. Of course, she sent him food, but he barely ate anything because he was still worried. Worried about the once-human girl.

Her whole body hurt. She could see herself, saving Him, and dying. Various and various times. She saw Gallifrey. How beautiful it was. But then it was the war. And she suddenly found herself alongside her Doctor and 2 of his previous regenerations. They were about to press the button. She saw Gallifrey burn as she once again was fighting to keep the Great Intelligence from telling the other Time Lords that the Doctor had the Moment before he was ready to activate it.

She whispered something as she slowly opened her eyes. She noticed someone suddenly moving. It took a while for her to notice it was him. She smiled slightly when she noticed that.

He was jumping around and saying a lot of stuff. That should mean that everything was ok. He usually did't jump around when things where bad.

"My head..." She mumbled, as she noticed that he had left the room a moment ago. She was sure she had heard something about him going to get something from somewhere.

When he got back to the medbay with Clara after a few minutes he had spent looking at other screens of results. Good. All the results seemed to be ok. Good. Very good. Extremely very good.

And for some reason he wasn't able to keep one specific memory away from his mind. Not that he cared, of course. It was one memory of when he was in Victorian London and Clara kissed him. Of course it wasn't exactly her, it was one of her echoes, but that should mean... No, Bad Doctor, very bad Doctor. Stop thinking like this. Let her rest. Don't start bothering her with that now.

But he still wondered if she loved him. After all, that had happened only with one of her echoes... It took him a while for him to notice she was sitting on the chair in front of him. And that he had been there for a while, just thinking.

"Time Vortex to the Doctor, anybody home or should I leave a message?" She mumbled, noticing how he seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

"Uhh, hi, hello" He said, very nervous and thinking how he could tell her that she was a Time Lady.

"I was about to ask, thanks." Wait, what? Her lips hadn't moved, 'cept for the fact that she was smiling slightly "Did I do it right or I need to lower the volume a bit?"

"What? I thought that it would take longer for you to develop those abilities." He said, not bothering to try to speak in her mind.

"Lived as a Time Lady once, did you forget who helped you two steal each other?" She said, and smiled even more as she saw the look in his face. She didn't mean to look into his mind, but his shields were down, she didn't remember very well how to control it and she was focusing too much on him.

"Yea... Forgot a bit..." He mumbled looking to the away from her for a moment. Was he blushing? Wait. Was he thinking about her? At that exact moment a memory from one her echoes surfaced, when she kissed him. She had been thinking of it for quite a while when she had jumped into his timestream. And it looked like one of her echoes ended up doing it.

And she remembered, well, she didn't exactly remember, more like just a few glimpses, one of her echoes ending up in the same time period Amelia Pond and Rory Williams had gotten stuck into. Weird. Why? Living in the same house as them. And Rory earning a minimum of 3 slaps per day before... What? She couldn't believe that one of her echoes got a happy ending, sort of. Well, she certainly counted that as really happy, at least before she died.

She would really need to learn to control those memories. Otherwise they would distract her at the worst times.

Without consciously thinking, she closed the little distance that separated them and kissed him. His arms were spinning around for the first few seconds, then he started kissing her back. The kiss got more and more passionate every moment.

They only broke it to breath a few minutes later, and stood there looking at each other, their foreheads touching.

They remained that way for a minute or two, with her silently thanking her new respiratory bypass system.

"I love you." She finally said, a slight smile on her face again "I always did."

"I kind of wanted to say that first." He mumbled, a stupid smile on his face.

"Shut up Chin-boy" She said before kissing him again.

* * *

Well, that's about it. Was thinking of making this into a proper story but kinda got carried away. Just a bit


End file.
